


In Camera

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Might Guy, Challenges, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Post-War, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: “Guy, how about a challenge? Figure out which of us is the clone.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Sukea
Comments: 16
Kudos: 253





	In Camera

“Kakashi! Would you cut it out already?!” Guy shook with laughter, swatting away Kakashi’s hand and obstructing the view of his compact, one-handed camcorder. All day, Kakashi had taken to recording videos of Guy: shots of him eating, laughing, fooling around. “How long are you going to wave that thing around like that?”

In response, Kakashi leaned back further and let the camera zoom in more, hiding behind his lens as his fingers turned the dial.

“What are you filming so much for?”

“I have my reasons.” Kakashi was generally more agreeable and open now, but when he wanted to be, he was still as cryptic as ever.

Guy eyed the camera again and decided to change up his argument strategy. “You know, Sukea’s not going to like that you’re tinkering with his cameras. What are you going to tell him? Don’t tell me you’re willing to risk getting in a fight just for your home movie?” Guy tried instead, which only managed to earn him an amused smirk from the enamored cameraman. “He quit from active duty, but I heard that guy used to be in ANBU, you know. You don’t want to make an enemy of him, do you?”

He had expected Kakashi to laugh along with that. Instead, he just raised his brow. “…Ah,” Kakashi pulled back, looking surprised. The cat for Sukea had long been out of the bag already. Guy knew he was Kakashi, and Kakashi knew that Guy knew. He entertained the argument, though, “You might have a point there.”

“Right?” Guy folded his arms and nodded sagely. “Are you really willing to make Sukea your enemy? You’ve had you fun, it’s probably time to put it away now!”

“Maybe…” Kakashi mumbled to himself. He turned and swiftly left the room, and honestly, that was easier than Guy had expected.

Kakashi returned less than a minute later, and Guy arched an eyebrow, because of course Kakashi hadn’t been planning to make it that easy on that farce of an argument. “Sukea” trailed behind him, apparently having reclaimed his camera.

“Alright,” Kakashi announced, pointing at the tagalong. “We’ve come to a compromise.”

Guy arched an eyebrow and looked Kakashi in the eyes. “Kakashi. You can’t be serious.”

Kakashi just closed his eyes in a smile, and Guy couldn’t hear it, but he could see the laughter in his expression. “Very serious. Like you said, I should let the professional handle his own camera.”

“I can’t believe Kakashi would just take my camera without even asking me,” Sukea gently chastised, and Kakashi smiled sheepishly as a silent play-apology. “I’m flattered that you thought of me, Guy.”

He tore his gaze away from his husband and focused instead on their photographer. Sukea offered him a charming smile, the one that never failed to make grown men melt, and Guy’s lips twitch in defiance as they try to force an answering smile to appear. Guy beat down the urge, but his irritated expression still softened somehow as Sukea brought his camera up again.

Negotiations weren’t working. Guy was almost the one being charmed by all this. It was ridiculous.

Guy changed up his strategy and lunged out of his wheelchair to made another playful grab at the camera, but Kakashi was agile and quick, and frankly a bit underhanded. Kakashi or his clone, whichever one wasn’t Sukea and didn’t have the camera, stepped in the way and held him back. Sukea held it above his head with outstretched arms, a cocky expression looking down at Guy who was slumped into Kakashi’s chest at the failed attempt.

“You looked cute just now.” Sukea and Kakashi watched Guy’s face transform from a playful scowl to a blinding smile, his own mouth upturning at the sight before him.

“Ha! That’s where you’re wrong! I’m cute all the time!” Guy huffed. He pushed away from Kakashi’s arms and turned toward the enticing and comfortable bed. Its duvet was already flipped open to welcome him. “Fine, do whatever you want,” Guy bent his leg to jump in, arms outstretched.

Kakashi pinned Guy’s arms behind his back before Guy could have the chance to launch himself onto the body of pillows.

“I agree. You’re always cute, Guy,” Sukea drawled. A little warmth spread to Guy’s cheeks. “I’d know that better than anyone. So, let me record you some more.”

Guy wiggled to try and pull out of the hold. “Like I said, why are you recording so much?”

Kakashi took a breath next to Guy’s ears, so close that Guy could feel the air sucked away. Guy felt the warm puffs of air against him when Kakashi finally answered quietly, “For me.” He pressed a kiss below Guy’s ear, lightly sucking on the skin before letting Guy go. Guy flushed even redder and finally wrestled himself free, clumsily regaining his balance on his one good leg. The places where Kakashi had been holding him felt searing hot. Guy wasn’t sure how to respond.

So, instead of arguing against whatever those words meant, Guy jumped onto the bed and patted the space next to him, signaling for Kakashi to lay down. “Ha! Fine! You look like you’re having fun! If you’re happy, I’ll be happy, too, as long as you get my good side!”

Kakashi and Sukea exchanged a mischievous grin. “You don’t have a bad side,” Sukea flattered, keeping his camera dutifully trained on Guy, while Kakashi climbed on the bed and flopped backwards onto the pillows with him. “Always so agreeable, aren’t you, Guy?”

“You’re just always a headache to argue with.”

“And yet you still keep trying, after all these years.”

“Have you ever known me to give up on anything?” Guy traced a route of features on Kakashi face, starting from his eyebrows, to the curve of his nose, down to his masked lips. His fingers trailed behind, gently scratching Kakashi’s cheeks when he smiled. He looked back up to his eyes, staring brazenly back at him. “Let alone, _you_.”

Kakashi’s eyes squinted a little. A soft, subtle smile Guy wouldn’t be able to recognize if he hadn’t spent so many years persistently being this man’s rival. “…You’re staring at me just as hard as I was. I get it now. You were just jealous that you didn’t have a camera of your own to use,” Kakashi teased.

Kakashi sat up and shifted closer so that their breaths were mingling. Guy’s hand covered Kakashi’s mouth when he tried to move forward, lips in a pout. “I’m not jealous of anything.”

Guy lowered his hand, and Kakashi blinked curiously. “Fine. Then you tell me. If it’s not jealousy,” He grinned playfully, brought a hand to Guy’s hips rubbed over them, squeezing lightly. “Then what are you staring at like that?”

“What am I staring at? What do you think, Kakashi? Of course, I’m staring at my rival…” Guy glanced at Sukea, who offered a little wave when he noticed the attention. “Maybe.”

“Hmm? ‘Maybe?’” Sukea lowered the camera. “What do you mean by that?”

Guy opened his mouth to answer, but his thoughts went a bit fuzzy when Kakashi suddenly leaned forward and hummed against his lips.

“You mean you can’t tell which of us is which?” Sukea teased.

Kakashi pulled away with a lazy smile. “Did a clone just kiss you, or did your rival? You know me well enough to know that.”

Guy made an indignant expression that screamed, _Are you mocking me?!_ , and Kakashi couldn’t resist ruffling his hair in charmed amusement. His fingers carded through the dark hair, hand resting at the back of his head. “How about a challenge? Figure out which of us is the clone.”

Guy felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him up towards Sukea. “We can give you a few hints to keep it fair.” The suggestive waggle of Sukea’s eyebrows was mostly implied, but Guy got the idea; a hint of pink rose up on his cheeks.

“Hints? Really?” Kakashi’s hands were still buried in Guy’s hair, but he untangled his fingers from the strands and slid them along the side of his face, stopping right under his jaw. He swept his thumb over Guy’s lips. “If he loses even after we give him hints, he’s going to need a pretty harsh self-rule.”

Guy groaned, sitting up and staring down at Sukea with a glare that could pierce armor. It just made Sukea and Kakashi grin even wider.

“You’re so maddening!” Guy leaned over to kiss the dopey smile off of Kakashi’s face, and when their lips pressed together, Kakashi could feel the smile that Guy was holding back, too.

Guy drew back, just barely, keeping his hands on either side of Kakashi face as he stared him down. Kakashi gazed earnestly back into Guy’s dark eyes, and Guy momentarily forgot how to speak. It was easy to recognize that look, because Guy saw it every day now. Those eyes were full of playfulness and adoration. Could a clone look at him that way, too?

He honestly had no idea.

Guy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, basking in the familiar warmth. He tried to pinpoint which of them was the source of that familiarity. Sukea pulled his arm away, and it was quickly replaced with Kakashi’s when he pulled Guy back toward him, wrapping his arm around Guy’s back, fingers lightly clutching at Guy’s jumpsuit.

It was nice.

The three of them stayed like that for a few moments, before Guy felt a hand groping his ass, squeezing and smoothing over the elastic fabric. Guy opened his eyes to look up at Sukea accusatorily, met once again with the lens of the camcorder. “Which of you did that?”

“Did what?” they said innocently, in perfect unison.

“Kakashi!” Guy shoved them both away.

Sukea chuckled and Kakashi squinted his eyes in a smile.

Guy turned the other way, scooting backwards so his back pressed against Kakashi’s chest to hide his butt as well as he could. “Don’t fool around! Challenges are serious!” He demanded, but his voice came out a little strangled when the Kakashi in bed with him rested his head on Guy’s shoulder and draped his arms back around Guy’s torso.

“Maa… If you say so, Guy,” Kakashi sighed.

The comfortable weight of Kakashi’s arms and his presence behind his back was soothing to Guy, in the way that only his rival could be. And the weight of Sukea’s gaze as his camera bore down on him was exciting to Guy, in the way only his rival could be.

Guy covered Kakashi’s hands with his own, patting them softly, fingers trailing up to the wrist before they made their way back down and interlocking them gently, warmth radiating from Kakashi. He could feel Kakashi’s breath evenly and steadily onto Guy’s neck. His hair was tickling his neck, adding to the feeling of his exhales on Guy’s bare skin. “You certainly feel real…”

“Really?” Kakashi murmured into the hollow of Guy’s throat, sounding almost contemptuous. Kakashi’s leg hiked up to enclose Guy’s, rubbing at his calves and slowly guiding his legs apart. He rolled his hips and pressed his growing erection against Guy’s back. “Is that your final answer? Are you sure you don’t want to be more thorough than that? We’re tied right now, so if you get it wrong, I take the lead…” He was close enough for Guy to clearly make out the huskiness in his tone.

Guy resisted the reflex to shudder. He had to cycle through a lot of emotions to respond to that—indignation at being mocked like this for their amusement, dizzying affection at the tone of Kakashi’s voice, and mild embarrassment at the implications of Sukea’s “hints.”

Embarrassment was what he settled on.

His cheeks flushed as he turned his nose up, huffing again about how challenges were serious business. Kakashi was a patient man, soft and relaxed and pleased, so he just continued to nuzzle into the crook of Guy’s neck, waiting because he knew his request would be granted. “Fine, I’ll accept your hints if you insist,” Guy relented. Kakashi and Sukea both perked up even more. “But,” Guy narrowed his eyes at Sukea, “When are you just going to tell me what you’re filming me so much for?”

Sukea’s eyebrows furrowed. “Didn’t I already tell you? They’re for me.” When Guy still seemed unsatisfied with that answer, he continued, “…They’re for us. Even if we’re retired now, who knows how long it’ll be before everything gets hectic again? But for now, we made it. After every headache and hospital stay and funeral along the way, we made it here. I want to capture everything for us while we’re here and enjoying ourselves. Every moment.”

Guy could feel the weight of the truth in Sukea’s voice, and he could feel tears start to brim in his own eyes that Kakashi’s hands wiped away. They really hadn’t been able to act quite like this for so much of their lives. “Kakashi, that…”

“—Are you crying? Really? You’re such a sap,” Kakashi teased airily, and his mocking tone made it sound like Sukea had been lying. “Maybe it’s just for blackmail. Or just for reference. Maybe I’m worried my memory’s going bad now that I don’t have the sharingan’s photographic memory anymore. Maybe I just feel like making my own Icha Icha movie spinoff. Who really knows?” Kakashi smiled into Guy’s neck and his hands trailed over to the front of Guy’s crotch, toying with the stretchy fabric until his fingers found Guy’s dick all but begging for his attention. He held it, gave a small squeeze, just enough to hear Guy answer with the moan. “Whatever the reason, it’s not like it’s getting you any closer to winning this challenge.” He began languidly stroking Guy through the jumpsuit. Guy looked down, a little mortified to realize that Sukea’s camera had a full, unobstructed view of Kakashi’s ministrations.

“Gah!” Guy’s hands batted at Kakashi, and Kakashi slipped his hands away compliantly, retracting them to behind Guy’s back. Guy looked to Sukea, waiting for Kakashi’s next move. “Rival!”

“Hm?” Sukea and Kakashi both answered in unison, and Guy let out a theatrical sigh.

“You’re both as difficult as the real Kakashi.”

“I know. Impressive, isn’t it? Kakashi’s pretty good with his shadow clone jutsu.” Sukea bragged.

“I just came up with a perfect idea,” a whisper against his skin from whichever Kakashi was behind him. “I said I’d give you a hint, right? How about I…”

“—How about you what?” He turned to see a flushed Kakashi, an unreadable expression covering his face. They knew each other well enough to finish each other’s sentences, though. He didn’t really have to voice the suggestion out loud.

“I think it sounds like a great idea.” Guy raised a brow and looked back at Sukea, whose camera was still focused on him. “You want to win the challenge, right? It might help you figure out which is the clone and which is your rival. You know the real Kakashi’s body better than anyone else. It’s the best sort of hint we can give you.”

Guy pretended to consider the offer, even though he could tell that Kakashi and Sukea already knew he would say yes. “…And the camera is necessary for that?”

“Absolutely,” Sukea answered without hesitation.

With a defeated lament, “The real Kakashi and his shadow clone are both just impossible!” It sounded childish and it was. A clear lie. Guy couldn’t even manage a believable frown; he was having too much fun with this. “—Fine. I’m game! You’re on, Rival!”

It was exactly what Kakashi and Sukea wanted to hear. Kakashi picked up their kiss where they’d left off, swallowing Guy’s gasp and tracing his fingers over Guy’s stomach, trailing them outwards across the ridges of Guy’s hip bones and around his sides. It felt so good that, in a moment of confidence, he grabbed Guy’s hips and pulled him closer still, trying to grind against him. Guy pulled away just enough to speak.

“—I’ve decided on my self-rule! I’ll figure out which of you is which correctly, and if I can’t, I’ll be at your mercy, Rival.”

That piqued their interest. “Meaning…?”

“I’ll do any and everything you tell me, no questions and no complaints, for an entire day.” He glanced towards Kakashi. “Is that a strict enough self-rule?”

Guy could practically see ideas for how to spend those 24 hours weaving in Kakashi’s mind. “Anything? _Everything_? For 24 hours?”

“Hah! Don’t sound so eager! You almost sound like you expect me to lose!”

“If those are the stakes, I’m going to have to get serious,” Sukea said, and Kakashi pulled his mask down in silent agreement, and there it was, that fiery passion of Kakashi’s in both Kakashi and Sukea. Guy didn’t get much time to compare the two to see which passion felt a little faker, a little more delayed.

Almost immediately, Kakashi flipped Guy over so that he was facing him. He didn’t give Guy a second to reposition himself as Kakashi kissed him, hungry, bare lips against Guy’s. Guy laughed incredulously as Kakashi nipped at his bottom lip. “You’re motivated.”

Kakashi answered by pulling Guy back in and moaning quietly into his kiss, mouth parting to let Guy have more access. Guy swiped his tongue into Kakashi’s mouth as Kakashi eased him out of his jumpsuit as skillfully as ever. It was a heady kiss, and another, and another, a flurry of pecks that turned into open mouth kisses and the slightest hint of teeth. Kakashi kissed him with so much fervor that he was sure their lips would be swollen later, but he didn’t mind, not in that moment, not with Kakashi’s fingers caressing his hair, his neck, his shoulders. He was everywhere. Or at least, Guy could feel him everywhere. That warmth and affection was real.

It became even harder for Guy to focus when Sukea’s free hand joined in. It trailed up under his mesh undershirt from behind, ghosting over his skin before pressing firmly, smoothing over in circles. Sukea’s touch made him gasp and choke against Kakashi’s mouth. Sukea peppered kisses until he was hiding against Guy’s neck. The kisses continued there, like feathers, while his fingers seemed to touch every corner of Guy’s body that he could reach with his free hand. The other hand expertly held his camera, angling it carefully to capture the challenge from up close.

“How is it? Can you tell who’s who yet?” Sukea asked, finally managing to slip off the undershirt altogether. “Which of us is better with our hands?” Guy’s mind was vaguely aware of the fact that Sukea was catching this all on tape, recording Guy being completely helpless to a dual assault from both Kakashi’s, and now completely de-armored. They still didn’t give Guy the chance to think long enough to answer them.

As soon as Kakashi broke the kiss, his lips moved the side of Guy’s throat, and Sukea’s mouth fell on Guy’s collarbone, eagerly kissing his bare flesh. All of Guy’s words disappeared into a loud moan as Kakashi and Sukea both kissed him. It made Guy feel weightless, like floating on air or falling in love. If the goal was to overwhelm him to the point of distraction, their skill was undeniable.

Kakashi’s mouth slowly worked its way down to Guy’s nipples. He kissed one, his tongue circling the hardened nub, his fingers rubbing and pinching them simultaneously. He did the same to the other, looking up at Guy while doing so. Then, his sharp teeth grazed against his nipple, sending a pleasant shiver of pain down Guy’s spine. Guy lightly gripped a fistful of his silver hair. “Kakashi—”

“Hm?” Kakashi and Sukea both answered in unison again.

“Moaning my name when you don’t even know which one is me…” Biting playfully on his nipple again, Kakashi let his fingers wander down and down until they reached the sweet line of his happy trail.

Sukea laughed. “You’re pretty shameless, Guy.” Guy answered with a glare, but there wasn’t any anger or strain to it, just cheeks flushed and mouth slack. Sukea gave him a sly wink.

Kakashi’s tongue trailed down Guy’s skin, hands moving down with him to meet at Guy’s lower abs, lips pressing open mouthed kisses along the way. Guy’s eyes squeezed shut as waves of sweet pleasure rung from the pit of his stomach. He felt a hand inching his jumpsuit off his waist, stopping when they reached his lower thighs, and when Guy opened his eyes again, he saw it was Sukea. Sukea held Guy’s thighs from the inside, spreading them apart, angling his camera for the perfect shot.

Guy clapped a hand over his mouth when Sukea licked the inside of his right thigh, sucking tentatively at first, but with encouragement from Guy’s hitching breath, he continued with a little more enthusiasm, grazing his teeth over the skin. Kakashi pried Guy’s hand away from his mouth so his moan was unmuffled, and Guy could feel Sukea smile against Guy’s leg at the sound.

“I’m not going to make this easy on you,” Kakashi whispered into his ear. Sukea slowly dragged his tongue up Guy’s quivering leg, then bit down again, hard enough to make Guy jolt. “Like you said, challenges are serious, aren’t they?”

Sukea released the skin with a pop. “Did that feel real?” Sukea asked. Caressing Guy up and down the thigh, he smoothed the bite over with his tongue in apology, then moved to the next spot, mouth working diligently as his hand squeezed and released Guy’s thighs. Then, directing a glance at Kakashi, “Ready yet?”

Kakashi nodded and moved to take Sukea’s place between Guy’s legs again, having retrieve a tube of lubricant. He paused to admire the red and purple bruise Sukea had made on Guy’s thigh, then turned his attention to the hardened cock hiding behind Guy’s tented boxers. He palmed it, watching Guy squirm under the touch. “Wow, Guy. I know you’re always excited for our challenges, but you’re _really_ into this…” Kakashi mocked. “How about you check to see which of our mouths feels most familiar to you?”

Suddenly, the room swirled. Guy felt a Sukea’s mouth on his own and the softness of the bedding under his back. Out of the corner of his eye, Guy could see the camera sitting on the counter, still filming while Sukea caught Guy in another kiss.

Sukea was sitting beside Guy, leaning over and turning Guy’s head slightly toward him. The position was awkward, but it didn’t impede the other Kakashi’s access between Guy’s legs. Kakashi took the chance to tug the boxers down and pry them off fully along with the hanging jumpsuit, leaving Guy finally, fully naked. Guy’s face turned bright red.

He felt Kakashi’s mouth clamp tightly around Guy’s cock and heard the slow sucking noises of Kakashi’s lips. Guy reflexively arched back, gasping in a sharp intake of breath. Instead of wasting a single second, as soon as Guy’s head had pulled back, Sukea responded by pressing a series of hot, open-mouthed kisses to Guy’s bared throat, alternately kissing and licking the warm skin.

Sukea’s cool hands moved to Guy’s naked back, and Guy’s eyes squeezed shut, hands fisting loosely in their sheets. Sukea was relentless.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was tortuously slow, taking his time to lick long stripes and kiss all the way to the base. He tugged at Guy’s cock lazily, smearing precum on his hands. His thumb pressed against the slit, rubbed again the sensitive area by its head. This earned a whimper that was silenced when Sukea’s lips crashed against Guy’s again, licking into Guy’s mouth while Kakashi blew him. Sukea purred into Guy’s mouth with satisfaction and tangled his fingers in Guy’s hair lovingly, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss properly this time.

Guy moaned and then gasped when Kakashi finally took his cock in his mouth, all the way as far as he could bear down on it before hitting the back of his throat, then working just the tip with his tongue, quick flicks across the slit, longer strokes up and down the underside, around and across his balls.

Kakashi pressed a finger to Guy’s rim, rubbing it around in circles. Guy felt the bed dip from Kakashi shuffling around. There was the telltale sound of the cap of the lube bottle being popped open, followed by a wet squelch as it drips into Kakashi’s hand. When he returned to the space between Guy’s legs, Kakashi worked the tip of the first lube-slicked finger in, probing for that bundle of nerves, while the other hand ran along Guy’s upper thigh. He watched Guy’s expression as he slowly slid the digit in, curling around the tight velvety walls.

Guy stretched easily. He pushed back to meet Kakashi’s hand; his hips rocked to match Kakashi’s pace. Understanding the wordless instruction, Kakashi laughed and added another finger, crooking them as he worked his way into Guy. He knew he’d found the right spot when he heard Guy cry out, muscles constricting tightly around his finger, hips thrashing up. After that, each push in made Guy shake, and his legs tightened around Kakashi’s torso.

He pushed another finger in knuckle deep. His tongue darted over them, he pushed them down so he could his slot tongue inside. Guy arched back and gasped at the foreign feeling, and Sukea pressed against him again, reconnecting the kiss. He slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth, and Guy rewarded him with more satisfied moans.

Kakashi thrust his fingers faster, his tongue and lips sucking around the top of the outstretched hole, all while Sukea’s efficient tongue crept into his mouth, greedily sipping every groan that came out of Guy’s throat every time Kakashi stretched him more and hit Guy just right.

Handling both their tongues at once was almost too much. Guy whimpered out between kisses, “Ka-Kakashi.”

Kakashi’s fingers spread as far as they could to stretch him, all the while pushing farther and farther in to touch his prostate. The pads of his skilled fingers brushed over the swell over and over until Guy moaned desperately, mewls and pants escaping into Sukea’s mouth.

Kakashi slid off immediately, enjoying how Guy whimpered and grasped the sheets desperately, hips bucking up. “Don’t give up now, Guy. We’re not finished yet.” Kakashi cooed, kissing his thigh.

Sukea pulled away and pushed back Guy’s hair with a fond smile. “Don’t worry. He’s nowhere near finished. This is _Guy_ we’re talking about. The _Green Beast_ himself. He’s stronger than that.”

They were obviously trying to get a rise out of him now. Guy just flashed them a cocky grin. “Neither Kakashi nor his clone would ever be able to wear me down that easily. You’re really underestimating me now! Maybe you’re both fakes!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes, while Sukea’s expression simply softened like he was falling in love.

“Like I said,” Kakashi quipped, “I’ll have to get serious.”

Sukea’s hand grabbed Guy’s jaw and pulled him back in for another kiss. The air was filled with noises of wet lips meeting again and again, definitely clear enough to be caught loud and clear on camera.

Guy moaned into Sukea’s mouth, and then Guy clenched his jaw when Sukea’s teeth gently bit down on his lower lip. Sukea pulled away to talk again, “Hey, Guy… Would the real Kakashi fuck you? Or would he make love to you?” Sukea whispered, sucking on Guy’s earlobe. “Which?”

Guy got his thoughts in order just enough to breath out an answer, “My rival is very versatile.”

Sukea’s smile softened again. “Is he?” He ruffled Guy’s hair again, an affectionate chuckle falling from his lips. He seemed to love the expression on Guy’s face, red from the excessive teasing and edging. “Alright. Then we’ll be versatile.” He let his gaze fall, pure, focused admiration shining in his grey eyes while they trailed down Guy’s neck, his chest, his abdomen. Sukea’s smile twitched shakily. “You look good like this, Guy.” He climbed back off the bed and picked his camera back up so he could personally line up the shot. “How about I record you, all spread out for me like this? Moaning my name as you—”

“—Kakashi!”

“Yes?” Sukea and Kakashi answered in unison again.

Guy shook his head, and his lips quirked up in a barely suppressed laugh. “Well, I’m glad you’re having your fun with this.”

Kakashi retracted slowly, face settling above Guy, arms pinning either side of Guy. “From the looks of it, so are you.” Kakashi licked his dry lips.

Guy glanced off to the side, casting his attention anywhere but Kakashi or the camera. That confident taunt and the glint in Kakashi’s eyes were real, and so was the way Guy’s heart raced from it. Guy could still feel Sukea’s hot stare on him, though, and that wasn’t fake either. Guy didn’t know where his exhilaration was coming from, but it was there, sweeping over him and clouding his judgement.

Maybe it was in how sweetly Sukea was looking down at him, how badly he needed contact, or the desire to try something new, give Kakashi and himself this new thrill –wherever Kakashi was. “When I win this point, I should definitely make you follow a penalty.” Guy’s tone was easy; the quick banter let his head cool down a little.

“You’re making me do a self-rule, too?” Kakashi’s knee brushed against Guy’s thigh, making Guy fidget. “Fine. Name your price.”

Guy reached up to hold his face, calloused hands cupping Kakashi’s unmasked, reddened cheeks. “Let me take a picture of you.” He arched up and kissed Kakashi’s cheek. “I want to capture your peace and happiness, too. It’s much more stunning than mine.”

“Just that? Really? I can agree to those terms.” Sukea smiled a small smile. His lips twitched like he was trying not to laugh. His eyes softened as they studied Guy’s. “You could have asked for something bigger. There’s very little I wouldn’t do for you.”

“Besides,” Kakashi whispered the next sentence fast, before Guy could respond to that mushy sentiment from Sukea. “We both know you’re going to lose this anyway. I’m not going to go easy on you here. I already have plans for those 24 hours. Don’t underestimate your _rival_.”

If Guy thought he was hard before, he was wrong. He felt like he was about to melt right in front of them. His cock leaked with desire and a warmth pooled in his abdomen and in his heart. Kakashi tucked some stray black hair away behind Guy’s ears and leaned in to press a hard kiss onto his mouth.

Sukea asked, “Do you like the feeling of your beloved rival holding you down and filling you up?”

Pulling away, Kakashi grinned, “Why don’t we test that next? You should know if that’s real or not.”

With that, Kakashi and Sukea flipped Guy over onto his stomach, and helped him get into position on his hands and knees, which were feeling like they would fall out from under him any minute. The one behind him grabbed Guy’s ass and firmly massaged his hips, leaning over him so his chest was against Guy’s back.

Guy clenched. Kakashi was already rubbing against his tight hole. He heard his heart pounding excruciatingly loud in his ears, took a deep breath as he felt Kakashi press butterfly kisses around his back, whispering, “Tell me if this feels like a shadow,” as he spread apart Guy’s cheeks. Kakashi finished the taunt with an agonizingly long thrust.

Guy bit back a groan, his tightness stretching as the head of Kakashi’s cock pushed in. His fingers scrambled on the sheets, scrunching the sheets tightly as he fell to his elbows. Kakashi pushed all the way in with a measured, even thrust, stopping once he was fully inside him to nibble his ear. The fullness made Guy let out a strangled moan. Kakashi gave Guy a moment to adjust. “You definitely feel real,” Kakashi murmured. The hot coil in his stomach wound up tightly as Kakashi started to pound into him hard.

“Kakashi,” Guy hissed. “Kakashi, I—”

“Not yet. Show me that famous Might endurance. I want to watch you unravel tonight. I want to make you feel everything at once. How else are you ever going to figure out which is which?”

Pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the juncture where his neck met his collar, Kakashi pushed back into Guy and began a slow rhythm, circling his hips imperceptibly to amplify the drag of his cock inside Guy, make him keen and writhe.

Guy reciprocated. He pushed back to meet each thrust, panting out quiet moans. He was quite a sight; Kakashi fucked in faster, each stroke harder, closer, tighter, and Sukea watched the way Guy’s eyelids fluttered, the way his toes curled, the way he fought to keep his good leg from giving out from under him, even though Kakashi was holding onto his hips so securely that he probably wouldn’t collapse even if it did.

“Louder. Sukea wants to hear you,” Kakashi said into Guy’s nape. When he snapped his hips back in, this time, the cry he pulled out of Guy was louder, unrestrained, and it pitched lower with each thrust. The room filled with Guy’s noises, an uneven, breathy _ah, ah, ahh—_

The camera captured every moment as Guy’s mouth fell open in gasps and pants, and it made all the blood rush to Sukea’s cock.

“Kak, ah, Kakashi—” Guy moaned and gasped and whispered out his name over and over again in time with each of Kakashi’s thrusts, each one deeper and harder. Guy loved this feeling, the ache and the pleasure and the slapping of skin against skin. He could feel every inch as his walls clamp around Kakashi –and it definitely felt like Kakashi. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Guy’s torso to pull him back against him, making him arch, squeezing even tighter around him. Guy cried out at the new angle, and Kakashi released him and let his arms fall back to the sheets.

Instead, Kakashi’s hands squeezed Guy’s hips and anchored him into position. Guy moaned and squirmed under him. Kakashi fell into the rhythm of pounding Guy, hearing every moan, feeling every twitch or wriggle or occasional clench around Kakashi’s cock.

Sukea watched Guy’s chest rise and fall as he reacted to Kakashi fucking him. Guy would periodically groan or grunt when Kakashi hit his prostate at just the right angle. He tried to keep his breathing steady, even as he had a big, stupid grin on his face.

It was beautiful, seeing Guy’s flushed face pressed into the mattress like that, mouth parted and cheeks red, falling apart for his eyes only. For his Kakashi. Something about that got Sukea hot. His cock twitched in arousal.

“What do you think, Guy? How do I feel inside you? Real or fake?”

Guy blushed bright red, but his response died on his lips when Sukea managed to grab a fistful of his soft black hair with his free hand, tugging Guy gently in Sukea’s direction. This way, he could hold Guy’s head in perfect place; nuzzling into the spot where Sukea’s thighs met his groin, trousers tightening directly above that slack, panting mouth. If Guy’s moans were a beautiful thing to hear, feeling them was even better. Guy moaned through the fabric of Sukea’s pants, and Sukea could swear he could see heaven in that simple action.

Guy could feel Sukea’s cock harden, still trapped under his clothes. He glanced up and saw the way Sukea was watching him. Guy’s heart skipped a beat, and he had to hold back the unseemly, wide grin that tried to reach his lips. He was never one to miss the chance for a dramatic turnabout.

He moved to undo the button of Sukea’s pants and pull down the zipper, and his lips followed the trail, kissing and licking until the tip of his tongue met with the Sukea’s shaft, still hidden material of his underwear. Through the thin barrier of cotton, Guy sucked, sliding his tongue up and down its length.

With a frenetic, desperate hand, Sukea managed to pull down his bottoms until his cock was out in the open, already engorged and twitching with interest, which was exactly the reaction Guy had hoped for.

“Check to see if mine feels realer than his.” Even in that state, Sukea was perfectly in control, managing to make it sound more like a taunt and a challenge than a horny, desperate plea, which was honestly impressive. Sukea guided Guy’s lips until they were caressing the blunt head of Sukea’s dick, hard and wet and hot. His breath got stuck in his throat when Guy licked a bit of precum off of his cock. Then, he licked a long, wet line up the length of his cock from the base to the tip. “…Be thorough.”

Guy obediently opened his mouth and gazed up into Sukea’s eyes as he slid his dick down his throat. He made a wet, choked noise as the tip of Sukea’s cock edged into Guy’s throat, and his lips wrapped tightly around the base of Sukea’s cock. Guy swallowed around it, and the way the muscles of his throat danced around Sukea’s cock made him shudder.

Sukea’s eyes fluttered shut and Guy took that as an invitation to continue, ignoring the bitter taste as he skillfully sucked and worked with his tongue in a way that made Sukea quiver, thighs shaking and chest rising and falling in time with his shallow breaths.

Sukea could feel nothing but pleasure in the way Guy moved his tongue when he circled the tip or the underside, or when he sucked, hard. That earned a louder moan from Sukea, and the fingers grabbing Guy’s hair now gently caressed his cheeks as a reward.

Sukea let go of his hair and instead cupped Guy’s jaw, brushing his bangs to the side and guiding Guy to face up towards him. “Smile for the camera.” With his hair brushed up like that, Sukea could see Guy’s ears turn red at order.

After a few seconds, Sukea began to thrust gently himself, eventually bringing himself up to his balls in Guy’s mouth. It was a good thing Guy had worn away at his gag reflex over the years; otherwise, that might have hurt a bit. His hips moved slowly at first, every movement sensual and almost tender.

Guy let Sukea’s free hand take his head again, let him take the lead and fuck into his mouth, rhythm getting faster and more unsteady as Sukea thrust forwards shakily. Sukea let out a low moan, straining to keep up the pace, the heat of his arousal climbing to its peak, and for a moment, Guy took control again. Guy’s fingers wrapped around Sukea’s cock, working in tandem with his lips.

“You’re a master at this, aren’t you, Guy… Ah—” Sukea made a guttural noise, and Guy moaned in response and let his hand fall away from Sukea’s shaft, cock firmly planted down his throat. Enamored, Sukea preened Guy’s hair back, caringly, offering his head an encouraging, praising pat. “You’ve always known how to use your body, haven’t you?” The approval sparked the heat already pooling in Guy’s belly.

The hand that wound around the Guy’s hair pulled him back and out, making him gasp and plop, allowing a sliver of breath before colliding once more, all the way in, and withdrawing again. Guy flattened his tongue over the cusp of his bottom lip so that he could make room for Sukea’s pulsating cock, ramming itself into his mouth, and control was firmly wrested back into Sukea’s hands. “So, is this the cock you love? Or is it a clone of it?”

Even if his mouth had been free, Guy couldn’t have answered. He was cut off by another powerful thrust in his ass, hitting right against his prostate. All this time, Kakashi hadn’t let up his assault from behind. He dipped his head down next to Guy’s ear. “How is it, Guy? Is he better than me?” Affectionate and mocking. Kakashi kissed Guy’s shoulder, pressing soft lips onto his upper back soothingly, a flurry of pecks that turned into open mouths and the slightest hint of sharp teeth digging into his shoulder, almost hard enough to break even Guy’s tough skin.

When Kakashi moved back up, his thrusts quickened their brutal pace, Guy’s hair bouncing in time with his thrusts. Almost in unison, Kakashi and Sukea both fucked him in earnest. His muscles tensed from the pleasure, from the double stimulation.

One of Kakashi’s hands reached under to tug at Guy’s leaking cock. It sent tremors through Guy’s body. “Wow.” Kakashi lightly squeezed. “Which one of us made you this excited?”

“I think he just likes being on camera,” Sukea teased. In light retaliation, Guy swallowed around his cock again. Sukea’s moan vibrated through the air and he threw his head back. The wet heat of Guy’s mouth felt divine. Sukea’s fingers threaded into his hair as the man changed up his rhythm, returning to teasingly slow bobs that nearly drove Sukea crazy. Low groans and gasps fell from Sukea’s lips with every swirl of Guy’s tongue.

Sukea’s fingers curled around the black strands, pulling them gently, and Guy hummed around his cock, sending vibrations coursing through Sukea’s whole body. His eyes fell back to Guy, taking in the sight of him – the reddened lips, flushed cheeks, and the long lashes framing the black eyes were enough to steal Sukea’s breath away, together with the damp hair clinging to his face.

He was so beautiful, so _Guy_ , and even though Guy was the one being pounded from both ends, Sukea was the one completely under his spell.

Still, he laughed. Sukea wasn’t going to admit defeat like that. “You’re embarrassed because I’m right, aren’t you, Guy? You just really love performing for the camera.” His voice shook with his legs, but the taunt succeeded in making Guy flush redder.

“As much as you like to pretend otherwise, you have a dirty mind, Guy,” Kakashi half-chuckled, half-panted, the heat in his own stomach reaching its tipping point. But he was determined to make Guy cum first, make him drown in pleasure and lose his composure.

Guy felt enamored, excited, dazed and awed, like he did for any good challenge with Kakashi. The familiar heat was pooling within Guy again, and both Kakashi and Sukea sped up their movement, eagerly driving Guy closer to his climax. Guy’s fingers tightened around the bedsheets, and soon the blood was buzzing in his ears, head feeling light, and he knew he was close. His whole body shook with pleasure; he wasn’t going to last much longer. He was sure the other two knew by the sounds he was making, the way he tightened around Kakashi, panted and shivered noiselessly around Sukea. When Kakashi added more deliberate pressure to his thrusts, and when Sukea rotated his hips just so, it was getting too much. Every nerve on Guy’s body was set ablaze.

Kakashi bit into Guy’s neck, and played with his nipple, rocked even more quickly, mumbling _love, partner, rival_ in a hypnotic tone that Guy had never been able to resist.

Already wound up, his nerves alighted, and Guy came with a loud cry, shaking as hot ropes of cum spilled out, shooting and splattering over Kakashi’s hand. Guy sighed with a shudder, hips dropping. But Kakashi raised them up again, both hands gripping his hips tightly as he pushed in again, making Guy moan loudly and shove his ass even higher into the air. Guy was beside himself; his one good leg was starting to go numb as Kakashi took every opportunity to scratch, pinch, and bite his shoulders, his back, his nape.

Guy let out a whimper, muffled by Sukea’s dick, as Kakashi delivered more direct hits to Guy’s prostate. The feeling overwhelmed him, making his cock start to twitch again. Heat pooled in Guy’s lower stomach; waves of pleasure rolled through his body as Kakashi kissed his neck. Guy moaned around Sukea’s cock in his mouth, causing Sukea to groan and rock his hips faster.

Guy’s body trembled as the overstimulation caught up to him.

It only got harder and harder to think straight when Kakashi and Sukea both got rougher, matching each other's movement so Guy never felt empty. It was even more intoxicating when the two of them started moaning. Their voices echoed in his mind.

Sukea forgot to keep up the fake voice he used for the persona, and for a moment, Guy couldn't differentiate between their voices at all. Kakashi and Sukea sounded exactly the same—two Kakashi, moaning and hissing and panting Guy’s name. It was mesmerizing.

Sukea's mind was hazy from pleasure, and he had just enough time to warn Guy before he tensed, eyes squinting shut and head falling back as he came hard down his throat with a low grunt. Guy swallowed every drop of his cum eagerly, taking time to suck and lick his shaft clean, and Sukea’s hips jerked from the extra stimulation.

Kakashi was still unyielding behind him. The buildup was slow and excruciating, a wave of indescribable pleasure cresting again and again, each time rising a little higher before ebbing back, until there was no longer any boundary between agony and bliss, no going back, only a headlong rush over the edge. He felt Kakashi convulse in him at last, Guy’s muscles gripping his cock so tightly that he could only hold still and ride out each body-wracking spasm along with him, fill him to bursting. Kakashi emptied himself into Guy with a moan that he muffled against the flesh of Guy’s neck, and Guy leaned his head against Sukea for support. It seemed to take ages for the three of them to come down, for their hearts to stop racing, their breathing to slow.

A few moments passed, the three of them all gasping for air, and then Kakashi and Sukea both pulled out.

Kakashi man-handled Guy into his arms, Guy’s back pressed against Kakashi’s chest, and Sukea went to fetch a towel to clean off Guy and the bed well enough that they could at least lay back down for now, leaving the camera in a well-angled spot on the counter again.

It was a while before Guy came down from his post orgasmic haze, and when he did, they were right there with him. He caught his breath, the shocks of shattering orgasm pulsing in his veins, slowly turning into a warm bliss of satisfaction. He accepted the towel and wiped himself off as well as he could for the moment.

When he finished, he glanced back up to meet Sukea’s gaze. The brunette looked pleased with himself, his grey eyes a bit hazy and twinkling as he licked his swollen lips. Then he smiled; the look in his eyes softened, and something moved in Guy’s chest. He didn’t have a chance to say what. Kakashi guided Guy to lay back down in bed on his side, then kissed him gently, a whisper of a kiss and a hint of a smile.

“Feel good?” Kakashi asked.

Guy exhaled deeply, letting Kakashi hold him in his chest. “Yes,” he answered hoarsely. He kissed Kakashi’s chest, and his fingers splayed across Kakashi’s back.

“Better than me?” Sukea pouted.

Guy pulled away from Kakashi, rolled over, and held out a hand, smiling invitingly. Sukea adjusted the camera on the counter to properly capture all three of them, then bent down and leaned into a kiss from Guy. Guy trailed a hand down Sukea’s hip. “I love you so much.” He tugged Sukea’s jacket lightly, and Sukea took the hint to climb into bed with them.

They stayed silent like that for a while, Guy sandwiched comfortably between the both of them. Kakashi and Sukea’s heartbeats slowed down to their normal pace, their cheeks returned to their usual color, but Guy felt his heart spike for the millionth time that day as both Kakashi and Sukea lovingly gazed at him. Kakashi’s hands rubbed over his back and Sukea’s hand patted against his ass.

“—Kakashi!” Guy accused again.

“Hm?” Kakashi and Sukea hummed lightheartedly.

Guy laughed. “…Thank you,” he finally said.

“For having sex with you?” Kakashi cocked his head a little, eyebrows shooting up. “The green beast really is a pervert…”

Sukea rubbed his nose with Guy’s. “You’re welcome, Guy. Anytime.”

“No, you— I just—” Guy sighed. “Thank you. For being here with me. For wanting to make these memories with me.”

Sukea was still apparently unmoved by the sincerity, or at least, not moved enough to refrain from his quips. “You mean the camera really did get you excited,” Sukea teased. “We can use it more often if you liked it that much.”

“The green beast is a huge pervert,” Kakashi reiterated.

“You know what I mean!”

“Yeah, I do,” Kakashi hugged him. “You’re just fun to mess with.”

Guy hated that. He hated it almost as much as he adored it. He shifted, nosing backwards so he could kiss Kakashi lazily, sloppily.

“I should be the one thanking you, Guy,” Sukea said, fingers playing with the hair on the back of Guy’s head. Guy could feel each word vibrating through his skin, sending shivers down his spine. “It’s almost hard to believe you’re still here. I guess I’m just happy. I never want this to end.”

When Sukea put it that way, it was hard to forget how little time over the years they had had to be like this, tucked against each other with no worries and nowhere to be.

Guy’s heart ached at how Sukea’s face split into a smile, and he heaved out a sigh. “We still have plenty of time together. I promise you.” Guy smoothed some of Sukea’s messy hair, holding the back of his neck. “I don’t want to be anywhere else rather than here, with you.” Guy snuggled closer to Sukea, admired his eyes as they crinkled when Guy kissed him on the cheek. “Let me make you the happiest man in the world, Kakashi.”

“Hm?” An enquiring smirk curled the edge of Sukea’s lips. “Am I the one you’re supposed to be saying that to?”

“Of course, you are.” Guy brushed Sukea’s hair away from his cheeks so he could see his profile clearly, a thing of such beauty and perfection that it never failed to amaze him. “You’re Kakashi. You’re my rival.” It was a challenge and an observation and an expression of love all in one.

A silent pause passed between them.

Then, Sukea sighed and nestled his face into the sheets. “…You’re too much.” His bluff had successfully been called.

Guy laughed and scooted up to lean his head back against the pillows. “By that, you mean I win, right?”

Sukea sat up, flicked his gaze back towards Guy, and was met with an equally intense stare. “Yeah, yeah.” Sukea pulled off the wig and set it out on bedside counter, then cleaned the makeup and stickers off his face. And just like that, Kakashi had returned. “Yes. You win.”

The shadow clone shrugged. “I guess the hints worked too well.”

“Right? It almost doesn’t seem fair,” the real Kakashi complained toothlessly. “I should have known that challenge would be too easy for you.”

He stood up and grabbed the camera, stopping the recording and looking through a series of scenes from that day. Moments filled with laughter and uninterrupted stretches of time with Guy.

Maybe he just wanted to slow time down to a crawl, make it last into eternity. Guy could understand “Sukea’s” hobby of photography, looking at it that way.

It was with that conviction that he tugged Kakashi down again, pressing his mouth against Kakashi’s and hoping that he could feel, or taste, anything to communicate the happiness set into every part of Guy’s being from having this time together with Kakashi, forever or otherwise. From the way Kakashi grinned right back into the kiss, Guy was sure that he knew.

“Then,” Guy said when Kakashi broke the kiss. “I should get my prize, right?”

“Should I grab a camera and strike a pose for you?”

Guy pointed to the camcorder in Kakashi’s hands. “Give me that one.”

“Alright,” Kakashi relented, handing it over. He let Guy fiddle and figure out how to work it. “But I thought you wanted a photo.”

“After giving it some thought, I want to record you when your shadow clone disperses. It’s a memory I don’t want to forget.” Kakashi arched an eyebrow, so Guy continued, “Do you remember when you were tutoring me to help me improve with my own shadow clones? It was never really my forte, in the end, but I remember your lessons. How did you say it? ‘Once dispersed, the clone's experiences and remaining chakra are transferred back to the user’… Or something to that effect?”

The realization finally dawned on Kakashi, and his clone just laughed, “You actually are perverted.”

Guy brought the camera up to his eye and aimed it at Kakashi. “You’re actually just fun to mess with,” he joked.

With a flick of the real Kakashi’s hand, the clone dispersed into smoke. Its memories flooded back to Kakashi, and he trembled and rocked with the effort of not crying out loud, instead letting out a shivery sigh.

He threw his head back, his stomach hollowing as he took great, shaky breaths as his body tensed and relaxed, like he was close again just from the rush of sights and sensations returning to him from the clone’s perspective. “Fuck—” Kakashi groaned, struggling to resist the tightness in his cock and balls. “Fuck, Guy—” His entire body shuddered and trembled, gasping as he rode out the pleasure.

He couldn’t support himself. His legs were like jelly and his skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. His chest heaved in burning desire, and he flopped back onto the bed.

“You enjoyed yourself _quite_ a bit, didn’t you?” Guy quipped. “Almost like you were the one who won the challenge!”

“Don’t tease,” Kakashi hissed through clenched teeth, although it didn’t have the usual bite of Kakashi’s commands, with his body writhing against the sheets and his legs quivering. “That’s not something you do to the love of your life.”

He climbed onto Guy, shifting to straddle him and physically demonstrate how much he’d enjoyed it by pressing his erection against Guy’s stomach. “The love of my life has some impressive stamina, doesn’t he?”

Shadow clones were versatile, indeed –for gathering intel, for feeling revitalized when their chakra returned. Once again, Guy found him himself amazed at Kakashi’s skill with ninjutsu. It helped that he didn’t have a sharingan perpetually exhausting him anymore.

“This is your fault,” Kakashi said playfully, taking the camera from Guy’s hands and shutting it down. “Help me burn off some energy again.”


End file.
